


when the moon's reaching out stars

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Sunsets, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you hold me tightFeeling heart beat so closeWill this last long?





	when the moon's reaching out stars

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the Persona 3 lyrics

The sunset looked lovely as it always did during this time, sitting on the edge of a cliff. Link stole glances from Revali, who stared off into the sky, both lost in thought. They sat in silence. Revali had nothing witty or cunning to say. He wanted to cherish this silence moment with Link, but he would never say it aloud.

Link scooted closer to him. Revali didn't mind. His feathers brushed against Link's arm as he adjusted himself on the cliff, and he noticed Link leaned on his body.

"Don't get used to this." Revali allowed the affection.

Link's eyes met Revali's. The Rito almost blushed. Instead, he looked away, clearing his throat.

"Something is up with you, Link. I wonder what ruffled your feathers today."

Link said nothing. As always. He looked at the sky, then at Revali, who continued to watch the sunset. Link closed his eyes before parting from Revali, leaning his lips on the Rito's beak.

"L-Link!" Revali didn't know how to take the quick peck. Link kept the same face, but they both knew he was satisfied, hiding a grin in his eyes. "Don't do that without warning me."

He should have expected another kiss to his beak, and again, Link took him by surprise. Revali sighed.

"I suppose there's no point in arguing with you. You're foul, Link."

Link had a ghost of a smile on his lips, to which Revali scoffed at. Closing his eyes, he leaned on Revali again, matching up their breaths. They didn't move until the moon replaced the sun's orange sky with darkness and the stars scattered about.


End file.
